


Daft Punk is the Antichrist

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Music can be perceived, but not listened--at least in the case of the likes of Connor and other androids. However, a chance meeting with you, a local producer and DJ on the rise, has him wishing to understand what music is, all with the help of the discography of a notable robot duo.





	Daft Punk is the Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! MY HEART’S STILL FIRMLY SEIZED BY CONNOR AND HIS BRAND OF APPLECARE, AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO EXPRESS SUCH THAN WITH THE PERFECTION THAT IS DAFT PUNK
> 
> Admittedly this idea came about after seeing that “Thomas Edison was a witch” post at that too, and somehow I was overcome with a great deal of inspiration!!! I’m considering to go beyond this as a series (ESPECIALLY IN TERMS OF LEWDS), but much thought will need to be kept in mind~
> 
> Other than that, as always, I hope you enjoy this piece!!!

Personal philosophies and values meant nothing to an android. Only the tasks and duties given out by one's respective owner mattered.

Though he was created with more room for flexibility with his respective AI, Connor was very much dedicated to his mission, whether by that of Amanda, or whatever Hank grumbled out every now and then during investigations.

However, finding himself in the middle of an inferno that threatened to engulf him whole, he was unable to adhere to the lieutenant's growled command of "Connor! Get your ass back here! That club's gonna--!" just before he went and did the exact opposite.

The birthplace of house music, rich with the legacies of music icons and genres, Detroit was known for hosting some of the absolute finest in concerts, especially of the city's underground scene. Creatives gathered to express their art, whether human or android, collaboration or clashes bound to follow, as did a trail of red ice distribution.

And at this particular concert, Detroit Police got the tip that a mass amount of the drug was going to be pushed and smuggled by the concert organizers, the headliner's manager and even some notable individuals posing as fans.

In return, the presence of the police was near instantaneous means to set the venue ablaze, narcotics and consciousness be damned.

Any one who dared to do inside would be absolutely mad.

Pehaps Connor was beginning to show signs of defiance to his own design, but he just could not find it in himself to leave the opening DJ behind, who was rendered unconsciouss due to prolonged exposure to the fire's smoke during the ongoing chaos. The term 'captivated' failed to come to mind when he found himself in a near trance during the live set while he and Hank quietly made their way through the crowd in an attempt to blend in. Often, electronic producers earned themselves ridiculed for being glorified button pressers, but there was something about the way the DJ danced and looked genuinely thrilled to perform that he found to be pleasant.

Connor's hold around your unconscious form strengthened in its grip.

Some of the perpetrators may have escaped due to his choice, but as he carried you in his arms with a protective grip whilst quickly scanning around the burning space of the club, he was not regretful of his decision.

The passage that lead out to the bar and merch area would be your way out.

Upon escape and immediately bringing you over to where one of the many ambulances on site were, Connor expected to be angrily chewed out by Hank.

Which, of course, eventually happened.

However, while he was tasked to help the ambulance workers with laying you down on the stretcher, he was taken aback to feel your hand slowly reached for his before he could pull away.

Wearily, your eyes opened and though you looked to be fatigued, you still managed to offer him a small smile. Your voice faint and airy, you breathed out, "My...hero..."

Connor froze.

His LED switched from blue to yellow.

How nice it _felt_ to hear that.


End file.
